Hermione's Memories
by Coco-kinz11
Summary: Hermione reflects on important times in her life.


This is probably one of my favorite stories that i've uploaded. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and my name is not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione Weasley sat reading on the duvet in the den of her home. She was reading Pride and Predjudice. Something moved, and she looked up. Her cat, Crookshanks, slinked into the room. He crawled onto her lap and began to purr. She smiled as Crookshanks fell asleep. As she was looking back at her book, her eyes passed over 6 pictures lined on the mantle. Oh what memories…

* * *

She walked into the house after a long day at the ministry. She knew as soon as she walked in that something was different. For one thing, there were rose petals leading from the entry-way to the dinning room. She followed them and saw Ron Weasley, her boyfriend of 5 years, standing in front of the table, which was set for two and candle-lit.

"Ron! Wh-what's this?" she has asked, astonished.

He took her hand and led her to the table, where he pulled out her chair for her. He then sat down across from her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than anyone I've ever met. Will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?" he asked, quietly but confidently.

She was so shocked that all she could do was nod. She stood up and walked up to him, the top of her just reaching his nose. She hugged him tightly as the realizations washed over her. She cried tears of joy as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Hermione looked at the next photo, which was taken just six months later. She was standing with Ginny and Luna at the altar. She picked up Crookshanks and stood up to take a closer looks

* * *

"Hermione, you look beautiful. And Ron loves you no matter what you look like. Trust me." Ginny said, who looked lovely in a lilac dress that matched Luna's.

"You do, Hermione. You look wonderful." Luna chimed in while she put in her earrings and Ginny did her hair.

Hermione looked down at the sleeveless wedding dress with the lilac sash that she was wearing. She let out a sigh. "Thanks girls. I love you two. You're the best."

"I know." Ginny said as she flourished her wand and Hermione's hair straightened itself and twisted itself into the up-do they had decided on earlier.

The girls heard chimes, and Mrs. Granger walked in, followed by George. Mr. Granger had died of re-occuring hear attacks the spring before, so George would be 'giving' her to Ron in the wedding.

"You're lovely, baby!" Mrs. Granger cried as she rushed in and hugged her daughter.

"You look good, 'Mione." George said. Though he still has his joking spirit, he was much more solomn since Fred had died. She blushed. "Thank you everyone. Well, we better get going." Hermione said.

She gave her mom one last kiss on the cheek, then took George's arm and followed Ginny and Luna out the door

They lined up and waited for the music to start playing. Once it did, Luna and Ginny walked down the isle. She and George then started their slow procession following the other two.

She could see Harry and Neville grinning at the end of the isle. The she saw him. Ron. It took all she had not to run at him right then.

They finally made it to the end, and the little wizard asked, "Who is giving this woman to be wed?" As if it wasn't obvious it was George. "I, George Edward Weasley, do." He kissed her cheek and placed her hands on Ron's. He gave a weary grin and sat down between Charlie and Percy in the front row.

Mrs. Granger and Molly were crying together into hankies. Hagrid and Grawp were in the back, Hagrid crying very hard too. The pews were full of familiar faces.

"Ronald Bilius, do you take Hermione Jean to be your wife?" the little wizard said. "I do" Ron said. He cracked a grin and Hermione struggled not to laugh. "Hermione Jean, do you take Ronald Bilius to be your husband?" he asked. "I do." Hermione answered.

"Then I now announce you bonded for life. Ronald, you may kiss your bride." He said, and Ron pulled Hermione into a sweet but passionate kiss. Purple lilies and white daisies rained down over them, and she felt truly loved.

* * *

She smiled and examined the next two pictures. These were dated. August 21st and May 24th. The day her beautiful children, Rose Nymphadora and Hugo Arthur, were born. Rose became Head Girl at Hogwarts, and Hugo even became a Prefect.. Hugo and Rose were both Gryffindors.

She laughed at the next picture, of the day she had Rose and Hugo get their picture taken. Rose was in her best dark green dress, her crazy red hair in a plait, her blue eyes sparkling.

Hugo scowled at the camera. He didn't like being photographed. As they were outside, the wind was blowing his brown hair everywhere. He sat on the ground, his tall lanky form bunched up, as Rose stood over him.

They were told to smile, and when Hugo didn't, Rose hit him in the back of the head. He scowled at her and did his best to smile. It looked more like a grimace, and his natural smile was much nicer.

The next was a family portrait. All the Weasleys and all five Potters were at the Burrow. This was the most recent, taken on Christmas day that past year.

* * *

"Molly! Ron and Hermione are here!" Arthur yelled as Rose and Hugo ran off to find the other cousins.

Ron and Hermione walked into the living room to see that they were the last to arrive. Percy and Aubrey were silent and gave each other cold looks.

After a bit of chatting, they sat down for dinner outside. Dominique and Rose were talking about a new girl who transferred from Bauxbaton, while Lily, Hugo, and Roxanne were ranting about how much homework Professor Binns had been giving, almost twice as much as the other teachers.

Everyone found out that Percy and Aubrey were getting separated, and this announcement was followed by Molly II bursting into tears and running off, Lucy following close behind.

The table was quiet after that, as if everyone was afraid to speak. Dinner ended soon after and Victorie and Ginny went off to find the girls.

When they came back, Lucy had her arm draped over her you sister's shoulders, both half-smiling, tear tracks glistening on their cheeks. Molly II joined Roxy and Lily, while Lucy walked towards Fred and James. Besides Molly and her parents, Lucy was the closest to James and Fred.

"Ok, everyone, picture time!" Arthur said as Hermione took Ron's hand. They all gathered in a group as Bill set up the camera. Hermione ended up between Ron and Harry, with Hugo and James in front of her.

They all smiled at the camera, even Hugo, and the flash went off.

* * *

Hermione heard the front door open and close, and I heard little feet running from room to room. "Mom, are you home?" Rose yelled from the foyer. "In here, hun!" Hermione yelled back.

Hermione's 6-year old grand daughter Isabella was the first to enter the room. "Grandma!" she said as she ran over and hugged Hermione's legs. Rose and Scorpius entered next, carrying the twins Nicole and Alexander. They were sleeping, and Crookshanks jumped down from Hermione's arms to play with Bella, while Hermione took Alex from Rosie. Alex and Nicole had their mother's red curl hair and Scorpius' grey eyes, while Bella was all Malfoy, with long, straight, white-blonde hair. But she had Rose's blue eyes.

"Thanks for taking them for the day mom. Al said Ashley might come over to play with Bella after lunch, so you'll want to expect them. You know where I'll be, at St. Mungo's, and Scorp will be with Daddy and Uncle Harry all day." Rose said in a rush while Scorpius smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Rosie, come on, or we'll be late. Bye Mum." Scorpius said. He and Rosie kissed the kids, then waved and apperated to work.

Hermione rolled her eyes. They never got to relax. She conjured up a crib, and laid the twins in it to watch them sleep while she played a board game with Bella.

She had a wonderful family, good memories, and lots of friends. Life was good.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it!! R&R please!! :)**

**Coco-kinz11 (Coco)**


End file.
